1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air data sensor, such as for use on an aircraft, and in particular to an air data sensor which mounts flush with the surface of the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft utilize pressure sensors, for example, to measure air pressure data to determine various information on air speed, altitude, etc. It is an advantage for the air pressure sensor to lie below the surface of the aircraft so as to be resistant to damage from bird strikes, debris, and, in military aircraft, to present a minimal radar cross section.
Pressure sensors such as air pressure sensors of aircraft are subject to damage from water, such as salt water, which corrodes the electrical components of the sensor and shorten the sensor""s usable life. Water on the sensor element of a pressure sensor causes the sensor to be sensitive to gravity and acceleration/deceleration. In an aircraft, this means that as the orientation of the aircraft changes and as the aircraft goes through airborne maneuvers, the air pressure sensor will record these changes as differences in air pressure. This can seriously degrade the air data measurements, which can have disastrous results for the aircraft.
The present invention, in one aspect, provides an air pressure sensor mounted flush with the surface of an aircraft. In a further aspect of the invention, a trap is provided within the aircraft surface to prevent liquids and debris from reaching the sensor element.